Task. 25: The Forbidden Fruit
The Forbidden Fruit is the twenty-fifth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Eiji connects with an idiotic junk Tsukumogami who suddenly becomes a genius from a Precious fruit. Plot Gekkou of the Dark Shadow is preparing to make a Tsukumogami out of an old Japanese fan and a new air conditioner but Shizuka unfortunately dumps trash in and it becomes Akutagami. Shizuka is still positive and asks what his skill is. He is hopeless. Mr. Voice tells the Boukenger at the SGS main room about the Fruit of Knowledge that makes whoever eats them smart. Eiji finds it, only one is the real one. Akutagami comes racing after him. Eiji transforms into BoukenSilver. Akutagami trips and falls. Shizuka arrives and punishes him. Silver prepares to fight him when Yaiba dives in. Yaiba tells Silver he is interested in the techniques of the Takaoka family. Silver recognizes him and says he heard he was pretty good. Shizuka tells Akutagami to find the real Precious and he searches the grass. She kicks him in the face and he bumps into the tree. The other Boukenger arrive. Blue tells them to move. Shizuka is about to fight them when Akutagami grabs her and moves. Blue crystallizes the tree with the Mixer Head. SGS wants to preserve the treasure. Yaiba bashes Silver and leaps to fight the Boukenger. Silver says their duel isn't over. Yaiba puts a scroll paper on Akutagami and orders him to ram Silver. He runs toward Silver and falls. Silver notices the numbers are decreasing and slices the paper in half. The paper flies in the air and explodes. Akutagami thought it was a gift. Yaiba is upset the kamikaze attempt didn't work. Silver de-transforms and tells him it was going to self-destruct. Akutagami is so dumb, he doesn't know what that is. Eiji tells him he doesn't feel like defeating him and to go home. Akutagami does so. Shizuka and Yaiba disappear. The others un-transform and ask Eiji why he let the monster go. He says he is no problem, and marches on. The tree is held in a SGS secruity room and Morio check them all out and they are all normal. At Dark Shadow headquarters, Shizuka is upset at Akutagami that he didn't blow up. He kicks him out with supper. Shizuka tells Gekkou they will eat fried bird, he is alarmed. Akutagami is hungry. Akutagami trips and finds some of the fruit. When Shizuka pushed him on the tree, some fell on him. He eats one. One of his eyes glows. Later that night, Shizuka exits the bathroom in her pajamas and passes by a room to find Akutagami studying books. He tells her he is boning up on his Shadow Ninpou. His voice is deeper. She waves her hand in front of him, wondering what caused the change. Cut to Gekkou saying he's a super genius now because of the fruit. Yaiba thinks this is great. He wants him to use his brain to develop a plan to defeat the Boukenger. Akutagami refuses, defecting from them and disappears using Ninpou. Elsewhere, Akutagami encounters Ryuuwon and three minions, who know he has the fruit. Eiji arrives, just when Akutagami feeds the three the fruit. Ryuuwon is taken aback when they form a meeting to ask for work on establishing conditions. they leave him and Ryuuwon, angry, chases after them. Akutogami tells Eiji he predicted that would happen. Akutagami goes on to admit that he wants to use his brain for something better other than using Dark Shadow for his own interests. Eiji is surprised he knows the difference between good and evil. Eiji surprises the others by bringing Akutagami to SGS. Masumi and Shouta corner Eiji to ask him why he brought him. Eiji tells them he has nowhere to go. Shouta takes his laptop away when Akutogami breaks through the password and see the Precious list. Eiji thinks a smart guy like him would be useful. He tells them he made a decision to help them. He then starts feeling dumb so he eats another fruit. All is good until Sakura asks for the Precious. Akashi tells him that if the fruit fell into the hands of the Negative Syndicate, an evil genius would be created. Akutogami is insulted, saying he isn't a Negative and he won't hand it over. Masumi and Shouta eye each other to catch him but he places scroll papers on them, electrocuting them and throwing them off. Shouta tells him he can't trust him. Masumi tells him they can't let a monster like him have the Precious. Akutogami then states that he is better than humanity and he can't join them. He disappears. Satoru orders to get the Precious. Eiji asks why they can't just watch him. Natsuki asks him why he is covering him. Eiji grows serious and then admits he feels he is his responsibility. Akutogami throws trash bags throughout the city of Tokyo. Eiji approaches him and asks why he wants to make human suffer. He just wants them to realize what they are doing to the Earth. He then throws garbage on Eiji and says he is the only one who tries to understand him. He hands him a scroll paper, saying it is proof of their friendship. Akutagami then leaves him. He tells the other through his changer that he is disillusioned with SGS and humanity. Masumi is insulted to think it is their fault. Mr. Voice shows them the country is in danger of being buried with trash. He then tells them that one of Kantou's generators have been destroyed by Akutagami. Eiji stops in his tracks when he hears this on his changer. Shouta says he is heading to the last generator. A big panic will occur when all the electricity goes out. Satoru orders to destroy Akutagami. Eiji is not happy and runs toward his friend, who is at the generator. Eiji get there first but the others transform. Eiji is not completely willing. They fight Akutagami. He uses a bowling pin as his weapon. They all hit him at the same time but he used a Kawarimi Jutsu trick, showing them a straw doll. He appears elsewhere and tells them he has anticipated their attacks. Akutagami then multiplies himself and each Boukenger fights his clone. The five fall down. All five Akutagami becomes one. He then does a air conditioner wind-blowing attack on them, taking them out of their suits. Eiji closes his eyes. Eiji blocks the others and tell Akutagami to stop it. he transforms as he rushes toward him and fights him. He knocks his bowling pin weapon out of his hand and tries slashing him but Akutagami stops his SagaSniper and punches him down. Eiji un-transforms and Akutagami grabs him saying he can't beat him. Eiji tells him they can't allow him to let him make people suffer. Akutagami reasons humanity will do that on its own and it is his mission to save them. Eiji asks him who ask him to do that. Akutagami looks down and backs away. Eiji believes there must be another way. He offers to find it together. he extends his hand and Akutagami tells him there is no time. Eiji is shocked by this. A sword goes right through Akutagami and he falls. Yaiba did it. He says Dark Shadow doesn't forgive traitors. Yaiba checks the Fruit of Knowledge and he ate them all. Eiji fights him but gets knocked down. Yaiba calls Gekkou and Akutagami is surrounded by paper scrolls. He is told to destroy the Boukenger. He grows huge, he is under a spell. Yaiba streaks away. Akashi is about to call the vehicles when Eiji stops him. He tells them he will take care of it himself, he calls SirenBuilder. Akutagami rams Siren Builder and Silver tries to reason with him. Akutagami mindlessly bumps SirenBuilder with his head. Akutagami jumps up in the air and steps on the robo's chest. Akutagami is about to hit him when Silver performs the Double Water Shoot and sprays Akutagami off. SirenBuilder gets up and as Akutagami gets up, Silver reminds him who he is.He then shows him the proof of their friendship. The token glows and gets out of the robo and goes to Akutagami. It then proceeds to grow huge. An explosion occurs. After the explosion, there is blue sparkles. Silver is disillusioned. He holds his head and screams 'no.' At the park, the Boukenger gather where Eiji is standing. Eiji walks toward them and says "Mission complete." He then walks past them. Natsuki spots something and points it out. It is Akutagami. Akutagami falls on his knees. Eiji is ecstatic that he is alive. The token broke the spell and made it just look like he was destroyed. Akutagami doesn't remember a thing and is hungry. Eiji gives him a cucumber. Eiji picks Akutagami up and tells him to live in a forest, so no one will find him, away from harm. It is for the best. Akutagami waves goodbye. Eiji turns around to see the others, who have approached them. He walks toward them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia in arms]] *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman': As Satoru starts the subject, he does the thumbs up posture which the Gingaman do during their roll call. The team then performs the pose the Gingaman did after announcing their names. At the end of the segment, Satoru and Eiji unintentionally perform a fire attack ("Horse Mane of Flame"), burning Masumi and Souta. Natsuki can be seen holding a small doll of Bokku. BullBlack and the core five Star Beasts are seen in the clips. The Beast Racehorses are seen along with the Gingaman in Beast Armor Shine. **This is Satoru's fifth time starting a segment. **Song: "Seijuu Sentai Gingaman" (星獣戦隊ギンガマン, Seijū Sentai Gingaman) performed by Masato Shimon. **The simultaneous attack by Satoru and Eiji refers to the brothers of Ryouma and Hyuuga, both of the fire element and both technically possessing the power of GingaRed, with Hyuuga sacrificing himself to give the power to Ryouma at the beginning before later returning as the Black Knight (an Extra Hero for the season with this season having no true Sixth) and both using it at the end of the series to defeat the Balban leader Captain Zahab. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, *'Viewership': 6.8% Mecha References *Akutagami: Liner Boy (Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Task 25: The Forbidden Fruit, Task 26: The Glass Slipper, Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap and Task 28: The Legendary Armor. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also (Akutagami's appearances) Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa